


[art] Daughter of the World

by art blagh (p_resident)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга Inglourious Basterds 2021 [2]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Art, Embedded Images, Gen, Military Uniforms, Nudity, Pinups, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_resident/pseuds/art%20blagh
Summary: You said you wouldn't hurt themIt'd be better if you wouldFor you yourself are a weaponDaughter of the world#np
Relationships: implied Dieter Hellstrom/Shosanna Dreyfus
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга Inglourious Basterds 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185602
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал высокого рейтинга Inglourious Basterds 2021





	[art] Daughter of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Обнажая лица](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589243) by [heksejakt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heksejakt/pseuds/heksejakt). 




End file.
